Several characteristics of monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) are particularly well suited for the demands of prostate cancer therapy. muJ591 binds specifically with a prostate related surface antigen. The investigators wish to define the toxicity and preliminary efficacy of mAb muJ591 in patients with hormone independent prostate cancer. Progress report and summary of findings: Awaiting further accrual of patients.